


HEADCANONS/ONE SHOTS - Peaky Blinders

by womanwhowritesformany



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of Grace - Freeform, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Violence, Multi, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Peaky Blinders Spoilers, Shelby Brothers, The Garrison Pub (Peaky Blinders), WILL Contain Spoilers, ada shelby - Freeform, arthur shelby - Freeform, headcanons, john shelby - Freeform, mentions of enemies, mentions of lizzie, michael gray - Freeform, polly gray - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanwhowritesformany/pseuds/womanwhowritesformany
Summary: Peaky Blinders Headcanons + One Shots - all written by me.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Peaky Blinders Headcanons. I do take requests, but please be patient!

HC for Peaky Blinders, characters include;  
Thomas Shelby  
Arthur Shelby  
John Shelby  
Ada Shelby  
Polly Gray  
Michael Gray  
Alfie Solomans  
\+ more when requested.


	2. When They Kiss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaky Blinders Headcanon - When They Kiss You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they kiss you, it usually goes like this...

Thomas

When Tommy kisses you, it is always intimate  
When Tommy kisses you, it is always intimate. Public displays of affection was never his thing, but when he did kiss you in public, you had to force him into not caring who's around to see. But normally, his lips would lightly brush over yours for a moment, embracing your body more passionately.

He knew what he was doing; teasing you, making you want him even more than you already do.

Tommy's hands had always found the sides of your face when he kissed you. Softly caressing your cheek, his lips would crave yours, even your body. Since he kissed you mostly alone, it was always at the office or back at home. The kisses at his office would lead to very dirty things, never getting caught because people knew never to interrupt him when you showed up. The kisses at home, would often lead to soft but passionate and long love making. 

Arthur

When Arthur kisses you, it leads to trouble  
When Arthur kisses you, it leads to trouble. At any place and any time, he could never keep himself away from you. Kissing you would take up a lot of his time, but he was never the one to complain, it was Thomas and Polly who needed Arthur to focus. Although they never hated you or disliked you for that, they were happy to see a change in Arthur from being lost and utterly mad, to someone who was happy and in love.

There was no way he could ever keep his hands off you. It was impossible to let you go, especially when he'd kiss you. His arms would wrap around your waist, his mustache always getting in the way but you didn't mind, his lips pecking yours gently. Sometimes it would be filled with passion with the occasional tongue slipping past your lips.

Although Arthur loved kissing you anywhere, the ones where he kissed your head before leaving in the morning when you still slept, were his favorite. 

Ada

When Ada kisses you, it's gentle but she knows exactly what she wants when she's with you  
When Ada kisses you, it's gentle but she knows exactly what she wants when she's with you. She isn't afraid to kiss you at any given time. Her fingers always play with your hair when she leans in to attach her lips to yours. Ada never backs down for wanting what she wants, but sometimes she would get smitten with how much she had always wanted to kiss and love you.

Her whole family usually never understood Ada, or gave her chance when it came to meeting someone. They were always protective and a bit controlling. But, that all changed when they saw you with her. The way she fell in love and became different with you and vice versa, was a sight to see.

When she kisses you, a smile always appears on her face with the embrace of your lips on hers. 

John

When John kisses you, he is sweet and kind to your feelings  
When John kisses you, he is sweet and kind to your feelings. Despite being such a passionate person when it came to business and himself, he made it known that he wants you to feel safe with him. Doing so, he ensures his kisses are soft and gentle.

In public, your hand is always in his and when he kisses you, it's usually on your cheek, behind your ear and sometimes if he was feeling more than just a simple kiss, he would leave behind a kiss or two on your neck then whisper things in your ear.

Although his kisses are gentle and your head would become fuzzy and your stomach would be in knots because of how much you love him. 

Michael

Just like Arthur, Michael kisses you at any time  
Just like Arthur, Michael kisses you at any time. Obviously, it gets him in trouble, because being the young one in his family, he needs to focus on business and not romantics.

When he does kiss you, he makes sure to make it last as long as he can. Lips attached and tongues fighting within each others mouths, it was sometimes dirty, filled with lust and love. His hands would roam all over your body, wanting to love you forever like this if he could.

But when getting caught–which was most of the time–the two of you would laugh and carry on for just a few more, and less passionate kisses. When it came to an end and usually when he had to go back to working with the guys, you would leave a simple kiss on his cheek, leaving lipstick behind and leaving him to wipe it away.


	3. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaky Blinders Headcanon; First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The First Time They Kiss You...

Thomas Shelby  
The first time Tommy kisses you, is in an intimate setting, away from everyone. Although he wanted it to be special and just between you and him, he also didn't want his family witnessing any of it. Despite him being a romantic person back before the war, he now never let himself fall for anyone, or treat anyone in a romantic style. The first time he met you, he knew things were about to change.

But he was scared, and Thomas Shelby never lets any of his fears show.

It was dark in the room, but candles had illuminated certain parts. You stood there in the middle, waiting for Tommy. The both of you lingered around each other, never really acting on any of the sexual tension you had shared. You heard the door open and shut, footsteps coming your way as your back was turned from it. Everything was slow; the way he touched your arms and the back of your neck, the way he left soft kisses by your ears and the way he whispered little sweet words.

He turns you around in one fast move, his hands finding the back of your neck as he moves you into his chest. Your bodies are close to one another, feeling the heat that radiates off one another. His plump lips come in contact with yours, hungry for you. And soon after, you grab onto him not wanting to let go as he deepens the kiss with tongue and a lot of love. 

Arthur Shelby  
The first time Arthur kisses you, is when you are out celebrating with the brothers and other friends, drinking and spending the night going insane.

Although he's quite drunk, he knows it's you he wants to kiss. He was going mad, but it was good to see everyone get lose and not have a care for anything in the moment. Despite Thomas yelling at him a couple of times for taking people's drinks, he had been making you laugh. When he saw you laugh, it made him confident enough to push some men out of the way (it was probably Michael and Isaiah he shoved) and grab you by the waist.

He looks you in the eyes, as if he was asking for permission. Before he can utter a word, you grab his face and smush your lips against his, then quickly pulling away in embarrassment. He shushes you, pulls you out to where the dance floor had been and jumps around crazy with you. But, he stops you to properly kiss you, with his story lips, as hard and passionate as he is.

This leaves everyone, especially his brothers, shouting and causing more chaos - this time, about the kiss. 

John Shelby   
The first time John kisses you, was effortless but so sweet. It gave the both of you a shock of familiarity and comfort, sort of like you've done this before. But you haven't.

You sat in his small apartment, at the table drinking tea , as he threw on his suit jacket. He was getting ready to meet with his brothers for work, and you were just going to wait around today for him get back to his home, to you. Before he leaves, he leans down and kisses you on the head, something he's always done.

You tell him to wait before he walks out the door. He glides over to you, and you pull him down to kiss his cheek, right by his lips. His face is inches away, lips pulled into a smile. You're flustered, cheeks rose red because of the way he made you feel. Without saying anything, he leans closer, one hand on the back of your chair and the other on your face.

He kisses you softly, then says goodbye as he's off for work, leaving you in a complete happy daze all day.


	4. The Younger Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peaky Blinders Headcanon; The Younger Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being the youngest Shelby sister would include:

always following the older siblings around

• always wanting to be like Ada, but always wanting to be like your brothers too

• the protection of you would be overbearing; all the brothers would make sure that no one had messed with you

• with their protection, you've barely dated any men...

• but with the help from Aunt Polly and your sister Ada, they kept things secret from the tough boys, and made sure you went out for fun

• when they found out you've started dated and kissing, they would make sure to frighten 

• even when you got older, they viewed you as someone they should always protect, along with Ada.

• eventually, they had let you be.

• letting you live your life, letting you fall in love and get heartbroken, letting you be the woman you were bound to become

• but that never stopped them from threatening the men that broke you

• your siblings had always cared about you, always and forever

• Thomas had been the one to make sure you weren't weak; he made you become the tough and progressive woman he wanted you to be. He wanted you to be like him, a business person.

• Arthur had been the one to have fun, so he would be the brother to make sure you would come out with them to the Garrison once you were of age to drink

• John had been the one you had deep conversations with. You could talk to anyone, but if you had to choose, John and you would share things that you wouldn't want to share with others

• Ada, your lovely sister, had been the one you've always connected with, never had issues and always kept it honest. She wanted you to ignore the over protective brothers you've shared, and wanted you to live your life no matter what

• at the end of the day, no matter what had happened, no one ever went up against the Shelby's

• and you being the youngest of them all, the love they had for you was beyond anything.


	5. Being in Love With Thomas Shelby (Pre-War)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in love with Pre-War Thomas Shelby would include a lot of romance, despite all the hardships..

Despite all the hardships of being poor, Thomas Shelby and his family tried to live everyday, and sometimes there were moments of pure serenity. Especially when Tommy had first met you. That's when his life got better and had changed. 

Being in love with Pre-war Tommy was always being taken to horses. Him explaining to you how to take care of them, what their names were and how to ride on them. He was very romantic with the things he did for you. The way he held your hand and walked through beautiful meadows with you when the sun went down. There was nothing to worry about. 

The first few dates were always near the horses either in the morning at dawn or at the beautiful sunset. And even when it rained and poured, he would sneak you into his home, spending the nights alone in his bedroom. Those few nights were calm. No sex just yet, just conversations about each others life. He would listen to you, listen to your dreams of living away from Birmingham and possibly live in the middle of nowhere, somewhere in England with fields of grass and flowers growing, in a nice home. He would then go on to want that dream too, as long as you would let him in.

"You'll be here with me, always, yeah?" He'd say the first time you two had shared your bodies and made love. This left your heart pounding and your cheeks flushed, answering him back with a soft "always." He would then ask you from time to time, whenever you two were alone and you would always tell him you'll never leave.

Being in love with pre-war Tommy would include his family. Even though it wasn't a proper family, it was something you liked. You didn't have many people in your life before you met Tommy. And so meeting his family was hectic, but his Aunt Pol had opened her arms to you which made Tommy smile.

His smile. Tommy smiled a lot before the war. His smile is what made you fall in love with him. How his eyes were bright and wide every time he smiled. Whether it was because he loved the horses, or the beautiful day.. nothing compared to the smile you saw whenever he looked at you. 

But when you had found out he was going to join the war with his brothers, his smile dissapeared. Your hearts shattered together, both sad for what might come. You assured Tommy every day before he left that he was yours forever, and that you'd be there in Birmingham waiting for him. Waiting for your life to start with him. 

"It might not be the same." He would say to you, encouraging you to move on, to be okay and free from the confines of Birmingham. "I might not be the same."  
"You don't need to be alone." You would tell him. "We can get through this together, I'll wait for you. I love you." 

Being in love with him was easy, despite not having all the money in the world or the proper home or the nicest dates. But that didn't matter. Because being in love with him was romantic, and he would never be scared to tell you he loves you. 

You fell in love with this Tommy. And when he came back, he was right. But you fought for him even though he wanted to push you away. 

"Why?" He would ask you, months after he returned. He wondered why you stood with him, someone broken from the war.   
"Because I promised you always. That I'd be there with you, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i doing this right? oh well. headcanons/oneshots i guess!


End file.
